double or nothing has a price
by crazyfantasygirl
Summary: what should have happened after the episode Double or nothing. Its my first Gun and Angel story so be nice. and you know me so the warning is here: Spanking


Note: this is a bit different from my other fanfics. Its not an angel and Connor story. it's an angel and Gunn story. Its still a spanking fanfic its just something I've wanted to write ever since I saw the episode double or nothing which is the episode where Gunn stupidly traded his soul for his truck and almost lost his soul because of it. Angel and the gang had to rescue him. This is what should have happened right after Angel and the gang got home.

Double or nothing has a Price

Angel and the gang had just returned from the club having saved Gunn.

Gunn and Fred had just returned from their outing. Fred went into Angel's office wanting to tell Angel what Gunn had told her and how dumb her man had been for doing it.

She sat in the chair across from the desk seeing that Angel was still very angry but not sure if it was because of Gunn or because of his son Connor.

"So guess what I found out tonight?" she invited in her southern accent.

"What?" Angel asked humoring her.

"Gunn traded his soul for that stupid truck outside." Fred said with a grin thinking Angel would find it funny too. He looked up at her sharply.

"What? His truck? He traded his soul for that trashy truck?" Angel asked as if the thought was insane.

"Hey you guys I can hear you. Stop dissing my girl!" Gunn said in a humorous tone.

"Fred you may want to go to your room." Angel stated.

"Why?" she asked.

"Fred just go to your room. Trust me you don't want to be down here right now. And everyone else is already gone for the night." Angel said in a tone she hadn't heard before.

Fred didn't know if she liked that but she left the office and went upstairs to her room anyways.

Figuring that Angel was gonna yell at Gunn.

"Charles Gunn step into my office." Angel said from the door. Then went to sit behind his chair.

Gunn came in and sat down. "Yeah?" he asked not sure what was going on. But he knew Angel hardly ever used his first name.

"You remember when we first met? And you assumed I was gonna try to be a father figure to you. Remember how I told you that I wasn't trying to do that and that I wouldn't. that there was nothing I could say to you that you didn't already know?" Angel asked him.

Gunn wasn't sure what think about this stroll down memory lane.

"Yeah I remember. It wasn't that long ago. Not ever a year ago." Gunn stated.

"Yeah well I was wrong." Angel said.

"About what?" Gunn asked.

"About you not being able to learn from me. When you started working here Cordelia had a vision that you were going to die. Not because of a demon. But because of your own foolishness. You knew she had a vision about you. You just never knew the details. I'm telling you this because at first I didn't think it was my place to say anything back then. But Gunn your not just part of a team. Your part of a family. We already lost two members of our family. And we almost lost a third because of your stupidity. I understand that you were young when you did it. But you also knew that they would come for you. And instead of telling me and asking for our help. You hurt Fred and went off to trade your soul for a damn truck! Do you have any idea how angry that makes me? " Angel asked speaking from his heart wanting Gunn to understand that they were a family and that he had almost died tonight.

Gunn was touched by Angel's speech although he wasn't sure where this was really going.

He understood what Angel was saying and was happy to be part of the family.

"I'm not sure where your going with this Angel." Gunn said still uncertain.

"You know exactly where I'm going with this kid. We've been here once before. Remember that night when Cordy first got the vision and you went after that demon by yourself?" Angel asked.

Ohh. Oh crap so that's where he was going with this.

Damn. Gunn had thought that was a one time thing.

After Angel and the gang had saved his ass Angel had showed up at his secret home and beat his ass with a belt for being so stupid.

He had a feeling Angel was about to take a belt to him once again.

"Come on man. You cant be serious. You cant punish me for something I did when I was seventeen." Gunn said trying to be brave.

"Did I say I was punishing you for trading your soul? No I didn't. yes that was stupid. But what I am most mad about is that you lied to me by keeping this from me and then you hurt Fred on purpose. And you knew they were going to come for you and you still said nothing to any of us. And you almost lost your soul because of it. Which made me feel stupid and weak because I wasn't there right away to protect you. I felt like I wasn't doing my best by you. And I'm tired of feeling like that. So you know what I decided you should be punished for your actions today." Angel informed him.

Gunn gulped. "I'd rather you didn't." he said uncomfortably.

"That's not your decision to make. You make your choice today and you know what. All of those choices were unwise and selfish. So you don't get to chose for the rest of the night." Angel said getting up from his chair and walked over to the couch.

"Get your butt over here Charles." Angel said.

Gunn gulped again. This was getting worse by the second.

But he stood up ready to take his medicine no matter how unpleasant it was going to be.

Last time he had gotten 20 whaps on his bare butt with the belt.

Well from what he could tell Angel wasn't wearing a belt tonight.

So what did that mean?

"I will be right back. By the time I get back you will have your pants down is that clear?" Angel demanded.

"Yes." Gunn said his hands already going to his jeans as Angel left the room.

He unfastened the button and unzipped his pants even though he REALLY didn't want to.

But he did feel guilty for what he had done today.

Angel came back in and shut the office door and locked it.

Gunn couldn't help himself he looked over his shoulder to see what Angel had left to get figuring that it was a belt.

But it wasn't.

It was something Gunn hadn't seen in a long time.

A switch.

He'd never been whipped with a switch before.

In fact the first time he'd been spanked at all was when Angel had took his belt to him.

A switch was not a belt.

Angel came over and sat down in front of Gunn seeing the look on his face.

"Over my knees Charles." Angel said.

"No I'll bend over. I'll be still. Come on don't make me go over your lap like a misbehaving kid." Gunn begged wanted to take his punishment in a manly position not over Angels knee.

"No. your gong over my knee for this because all day you have done nothing but act like a misbehaving child. Over my knees. One." Angel began counting.

Gunn awkwardly put himself over Angels lap not wanting the man to get to two.

He felt his jeans get pulled off his butt. Then his underwear followed.

"oh come on." Gunn whined.

"Not your choice remember." Angel said tapping his butt with the switch.

Then he raised the switch and brought it down covering the bare butt over his lap with five sharp snaps.

Oh god Gunn moaned that sure as hell stung like bees. Or hornets or something else that stung real bad.

Another five snaps and Gunns eyes watered.

"" Gunn moaned dragging the name out.

This time ten snaps landed. Spreading all over his already stinging butt and onto his thighs.

His tears were now going down his face.

Ten more sharp snaps in the same spots had him crying loudly.

Then another ten snaps on the already blistered checks had him screaming.

Angel closed his ears and his heart finishing with 20 vicious snaps all over the fiercely tender bottom.

Then he gladly threw the switch to the corner of the room and flipped Gunn over ready to comfort his friend whom he saw as a brother.

He held him until his tears were gone and he was calm.

He knew why Gunn didn't fight him.

Because Gunn understood how things worked around this family.

He knew Gunn would except his punishment to keep his spot in the family.

And Gunn knew the whole team had been angry and upset with him when he'd left with Fred.

Fred.

"Angel can I ask you something?" Gunn asked.

"Sure Gunn." Angel said smirking.

""If Fred did something stupid like this would you take a switch to her or is it just me you feel you have to whoop on." Gunn asked knowing the mood in the room had changed.

He was putting on his pants when Angel answered him.

"I would use a switch on Fred. But I would spank her over my knee with my hand if she did something to put herself in too much danger like you did tonight. But I think she's smarter then that. And I'd do the same to Cordy. Even though she'd probably stake me as soon as I was done I guess it would be worth it as long as she learned her lesson." Angel said.

Gunn now had his answers and decided to go upstairs to bed.

"Goodnight Angel."Gunn said.

"Goodnight Gunn." Angel said pleased that now all his family was again safe from harm and from themselves. It wasn't easy being the boss.

The end

I know its kinda weird but I told you it was my first Gunn and Angel story. Not sure if Gunn and Angel stories are my talent. Let me know and maybe I'll write more.


End file.
